This invention relates to carrier tools and more particularly to a universal scissor-like tool for transporting automobile batteries and the like.
Battery carrier tools generally come in two basic types, these being the body gripping and terminal gripping styles. The top terminal gripping style has been around for many years, is safe, inexpensive and works well. With the advent of side terminal batteries, combination type tools have evolved. However, these usually are more expensive and result in carrying batteries in a tipped position, with the attendant possibility of acid spillage.
Body gripping carriers come in several different configurations and are advantageous in accommodating both top and side terminal batteries. Generally, however, they are relatively complex devices and fairly expensive. Also due to their complexity, if they are not properly utilized, then a dangerous situation could occur whereby a relatively heavy battery could be dropped or have the acid spilled, resulting in personal or property damage. Many of these prior art devices required some form of adjustment and, rather than risk the uncertainties of improper use, most mechanics prefer direct manual handling of the batteries and accept the inherent dangers of doing so.
Typical of prior art body gripping carriers is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,889. Here there is disclosed a pair of levers with handles welded at one end and gripper members at the other. The grippers are plates with various forms of projections thereon for engaging the battery side walls without incurring damage thereto. The tool includes a slip joint pivot connection as a device for maintaining the gripper plates substantially parallel to the side walls of the battery.
Another form of a body gripping carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,827. This device is of farily simplified structure and includes pivoted shoes for achieving flat engagement with the side walls of the battery. Such shoes are not designed for a friction grip, but rather engage the underside of a protruding rim at the top of the battery.